La chapelle
by malya
Summary: Une chapelle pleine de cinglés... un mariage... un harry qui débarque là-dedans... attention aux yeux ! OS Drarry et Yuri. Ecrit a 4 mains avec Ade.lonesome. Disclaimerounet :Ni Ade ni moi ne sommes blondes... et on a pas écrit HP ! tout à JKR


La chapelle

Un bruit de verre brisé résona dans une petite chambre d'une petite maison au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune homme sauta par la fenêtre pour atterir souplement sur ses deux jambes. Il était brun au yeux verts brillants cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, c'était Harry Potter. Il se mit à courir, il ne voulait plus rester enfermé dans une petite chambre seul coupé du monde, le problème c'est que Harry ne savait ou allait et au bout de 2 heures de marches, ou plutôt de course il s'arrêttat à bout de souffle et regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il était perdu u milieu de nul part. Il se mit à paniquer et soundain une lumière blache l'entoura et il disparut. Où ? Personne ne le sut. La seule personne qui put jamais le savoir fut un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux cheveux attachés par un élastique rose. Il souriait.

Ah, si tu savais, harry, où ce portoloin t'enmène...

Justement, il va bientôt le savoir. Sauf que contrairement à a dernière fois il n'atterit pas souplement sur ses deux jambes mais lourdement sur le cul. Tandis qu'avec une grimaçe de douleur il se releva en se massant le postérieur (tssst, pas ce à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers) il vit une jeune femme arriver vers lui . Elle était très jolie pour une fille, il fallait bien l'avouer : ses longs cheveux blonds pastel descendaient en une longue tresse sur son épaule et ses hanches bien prononçées et correctement enrobées par une jupe longue de nonne se déhanchaient au rythme de son pas. Mais il aurait amplement préféré que ce soit une beauté autrement plus masculine, un homme par exemple qui vienne le chercher et qui le... qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, loin de là.

-Bonjour, tu dois être le pasteur Orion ? Je t'attendais. Frère Draco et ma mère sont dans le parloir, viens.

Le cerveau de harry était comme débranché. Pasteur Orion ? Frère Drago ? Sa mère ?

Elle l'enmena vers une très jolie abbaye aux pierres anciennes recouvertes de lierres et de roses.

Il la suivit totalement perdu en se demandant comment il était arrivé là et dans quel délire il s'était encore fouré. A l'intérieur de abbaye il y avait un jolie garçon au cheveux de la couleur du miel qu'il supposa être le Frère Drago et à côté de lui une femme avec des cheveux noir comme les ténèbres. La personne qui l'avait conduit le présenta :

- Frère Drago, ma mère voici le Pasteur Orion. Grâce à sa venu nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie.

Harry qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, l'ouvrit :

-Mais je ne suis pas Pasteur et je ne m'appelle pas Orion et puis je ne sais même pas ce que je fait ici !

Les trois autres personnes le regardèrent totalement surpris.

-comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas Orion, le célèbre pasteur fantôme qui hante nos contrées ?

-que diable ! Je m'apelle Harry Potter, je suis un pauvre garçon de quinze ans. Pas un célèbre pasteur.

La femme brune déclara :

-Narcissa, ma chérie, va prévenir sœur Françoise que la cérémonie est reportée.

La jeune femme se hâta. Harry regarda frère Drago et soudain son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il croisa ce regard envoûtant. Oh bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, se demanda-il. Il rougit et détourna les yeux. La supérieure, qui avait suivi toute la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, cilla. Puis elle reprit.

-cette erreur nous pose un sérieux problème, très cher... Harry, toussa elle. Il se trouve que vous devez absolument nous aider ! Pourriez-vous remplacer Orion ?

-je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répliqua le jeune homme.

-et bien nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire la cérémonie et vous avez l'air parfait .

-je ne voit toujours pas pourquoi je ferais ça et puis de quelle cérémonie vous voulez parler ?

-la cérémonie de mariage bien sûr !

-mariage de qui ?

-et bien de Drago ici présent et de ma plus jeune fille Narcissa .

Le cœur de Harry se serra sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

-Mais je n'ai que 15 ans ! Et puis je n'y connais rien en mariage moi !

-ne vous en faites donc pas... Tiens voilà Narcissa qui revient avec Françoise.

En effet Narcissa était accompagné d'une jeune femme brune/blonde aux yeux améthistes.

Elle tenait à la main un large bouquet de fleurs et s'était changée elle portait maintenant un large robe blanche bordée de petites dentelles . A côté d'elle, la jeune Françoise, éxubérante, toute en courbes et en rondeurs, fixait Drago d'un regard accusateur et guère flatteur.

-Ah, françoise. L'église est prête ?

-oui, ma tante, dit elle avec un accent français prononçé qui donnait un air corrosif à ses paroles. Elle s'assit négligement sur un siège, provoquante dans sa robe de nonne recoupée de manière aiguisante au ciseaux, au niveau de la pointrine et resserée à la taille. Son mauvais carractère se reflétait dans chacun de ces gestes. De toute évidence, Françoise n'avait pas choisi d'être là et n'était certainement pas faite pour cette vie.

-Très bien, donc nous allons pouvoir célébrer le mariage, Harry si vous voulez bien vous faire passer pour Orion je vous en serait reconaissant, en fait je ne vous ai pas présenter ma nièce Françoise ! Elle est la fille de mon frère. Mais que suis-je sôte, le véritable pasteur Orion connaît toute ma famille je vais donc vous faire un brifing rapide.

Harry n'avait pas tout suivit mais elle recomença à parler

- Donc je m'appelle Angéla Black et mon frère Tritus Black, il a une fille ici présente qui se nomme Françoise, sa femme est Française dout l'accent Français de Françoise . J'ai moi-même trois filles mais je suis veuve, mon mari se nomait Severus Prince il était grand et blond et était un grand ami à vous. Ma première fille se nomme Cassiopée Prince elle est brune et est mariée, elle vit au Japon, Ma seconde fille est morte i ans et se nommait Célyanne et enfin ma plus jeune que vous avez rencontré, Narcissa qui va se marier . Je tiens cette abbaye depuis la mort de mon mari.

-Je me casse, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos présentations de merde, grogna Françoise en mettant en avant de Drago son aventageuse paire de seins.

Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment sous l'oeuil inquisiteur de Narcissa (en même tant c'est son copain, elle va pas approuver !)

Harry lui était désemparé. Il allait devoir marier alors qu'il n'était même pas pasteur deux personnes dont une pour laquelle il se reconnaisait un faible... La demoiselle d'honneur était cinglée de française devergondée qui découpait des robes de nonnes aux ciseaux pour en faire des vêtements digne d'une maison close, et en plus il venait de se découvrir homo ! Décidement c'était pas sa journée !

En attendant le mariage, il se promena, ouvrant des portes au hasard, curieux de découvrir les lieux. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba sur françoise, la cinglée de toute à l'heure, en train de tripoter une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : il s'agissait en effet d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie de poudlard. Cette dernière gémissait bruyamment sous les caresses plus qu'osées de la jeune française. La tête de celle -ci disparaissait sous les jupes de la préfète de griffondor. Décidement celle-ci était une vraie coureuse de jupons (et de pantalons!) Il n'imaginait pas la tête de Ron si c'était ce dernier qui avait découvert les deux filles... Il referma la porte et se barra en courant. Il aurait préféré ne pas voir ça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la jeune française et son aversion était renforçée par les vues qu'elle semblait avoir sur non seulement sa meilleure amie mais aussi l'homme dont il était amoureux. Le visage studieux de sa meilleure amie habituellement si calme disloqué par le plaisir flottait désagréablement dans sa tête. Il était dégoûté.Il arriva dans un couloir ou il etendit des voies si il se rappelait bien l'une appartenait à Narcissa et l'autre par contre il n'en savait rien mais elle lui fit chaud au cœur, il se cacha et écouta

- DRAGO pourquoi tu regardait la poitrine de mon abrutie de cousine comme ça ! C 'est moi ta fiancée pas cette sale chose immonde !

Harry eu un sursaut quans il comprit que la seconde voit tait celle de Drago il sa cacha encore plus si c'était possible et écouta le plus discrétement possible

- Narcissa voyons je ne regardait pas, et tu devrais mieux parler c'est indigne de ton rend la façon dont tu parles !

-Mais bien sûr fait l'innocent ! Et puis tu n'ais même pas habillé et le mariage est dans 4 heures !

Harry vit une furie blonde passer à toute vitesse devant lui en maugréant dns une barbe qu'elle n'avait pas que son abruti de fiancé était « stupide , peu après se fut Drago qui passa en marmonant à propos de fiancée perfectionniste et trop jalouse pour sa survie. Harry le détailla sans gène avant qu'il ne disapraisse de son champ de vision. A u fond de lui même il se dit qu'il vait debarqué dans un monde de fou ! Hermione Granger surprise en pleine activité catholique à souhait, et Harry potter, amoureux d'un garçon, pasteur de remplaçement dans une abbaye remplie de cinglés. Il se rendit dans la chapelle et s'affala sur un banc en soupirant. Jusqu'a ce qu'on le tire par le bras avant qu'il ait eu le tant de protester, il se retrouvait collé contre un large torse et une voix chaude murmura « chut ».

-Potter. Mon abrutie de petite amie m'énerve. Alors étant donné que tu es plutôt à mon goût...

Harry ne savait plus où se fouttre.

-je vais me venger en me tapant le pasteur, continua Drago en se rapprochant de l'autre homme avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Oh putain. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était trop beau... il faisait trop chaud... Son parfum était si ennivrant... Si bien que il mordit le premier dans les lèvres du blond.

C'était si bon... si doux... Ouah. Dire qu'avec Ginny il avait dû stimuler !

Il s'embrassait à en perdre haleine et très vite leur vêtement rejoignirent le sol, avant qu'il est pu comprendre Harry sentit Drago s'enfoncer en lui d'un brusque coup de rein il gémit fortement sous la sensation, ils éjaculèrent dans un bel ensemble après les coups de reins du blond et Drago se releva, se rabilla et sans un mot lui balança ses vetement à la figure avant de partir de la chapelle.

Harry était tout confu, il se rabilla machinalement avant de sortir à son tour des pensées plein la tête . Il tomba sur Angéla qui lui demanda de le suivre pour lui expliquer ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour lier sa petite fifille chérie avec l'adorable blondinet qu'elle avait vu en train d'aller se préparer.

La pauvre... si elle avait su...

il l'écouta discourir sur les préparatifs ennuyeux pendant qu'il se repassait le film de la chapelle inlassablement... Quand il croisa Hermione, échevellée, il rougit.

-tiens, salut Harry, balbutia Hermione. Etrange que tu sois là..

-oui, hein ! Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Elle est sympa Françoise n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas la prochaine fois que tu voudras te mettre les jambes en l'air choisis un lieu où personne ne peut te voir au détour !

-Mais...

-Maintenant que tu t'es foutu la tête entre les jambes, on pourra peut-être aller à la chapelle. Tu est demoiselle d'honneur je suppose ? D'où tu connais Narcissa ?

-Narcissa est ma cousine du côté de ma mère,et de son père. Quand à Françoise... Je l'ai rencontrée en france il y a deux ans (haha visez l'ironie) lors de... laisse tomber, dit-elle en rougissant. Et je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux. Et tu crois que je ne vois pas la trace de liquide blanc sur le revers de ton pantalon ? Tu es bien mal placé pour faire des commentaires alors que tu trompes Ginny ! Moi au moins je ne sors pas avec Ron par dépit, je m'assume !

- D'accord viser le monde de fou marmona Harry . Donc je résume je débarque dans un abbaye ou il va y avoir un mariage entre Drago et Narcissa la cousine de celle-ci est une fille devergondée qui couche avec ma meilleure amie... sinon les fleurs sont belles hein !

Harry alait éclatait d'un rire hystérique mais Angéla arriva en leur disant que le mariage allait débuter ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à la chapelle ou Drago était déjà en place. Harry eu juste le temps de mettre des habits de prêtre que la porte s'ouvrait et que la marié entrait accompagné par son oncle puisque son père est mort. Elle était magnifique et avancer dans l'alée avec une grâce à fire pâlir de jalousie les plus belles jeunes Nobles, elle s'arrêta en façe de Drago et Harry commença à parler :

- Heu et bien nous sommes là pour célébrer le Mariage de Narcissa Angéla Prince avec Drago Lucarius Malefoy...heu si quelqu'un veut s'opposer au mariage heu bah qu'il le dise quoi !

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout se compliqua.

-Moi je m'y oppose ! Hurla la française Françoise avec son putain de saloperie d'accent français de merde vibrant de colaire typiquement française.( sinon j'aime beaucoup les françaises... elles sont sympas avec leur accent et leurs... non rien)

-moi aussi ! Hurla Harry sans pouvoir se contenir.

Là tout le monde le regarda comme si il était un ver de vase. Harry avala sa salive et s'approcha de Drago et lui dévora les lèvres.

-Je t'adore mon amour, dit il en se détachant de lui et en jetant un regard en coin à Narcissa dont la mâchoire était tombé par terre. On se retrouve après le mariage comme ça on pourra débander en toute tranquillité. Ah et sympa la petite scène de cul de tout à l'heure. Je savais pas que t'étais aussi chaud !

Puis il continua la contre cérémonie en toute tranquillité.

-Je vous déclare non-mari et femme. Vous ne pouvez pas embrasser la mariée. Mauvais samedi à tous !

Puis il sortit de la salle sous les hurlements de rage de toute la salle et l'engueulade monumentale que recevait Drago par une Narcissa kaki de rage.

-NON MAIS TU AS COUCHE AVEC LE PRÊTRE ALORS QUE JE SUIS TA FIANCEE !

- Mais Narcissa j'y peut rien si je l'aime et puis il est beau et...

-ET EN PLUS TU OSES VANTER SES PUTAINS DE QUALITEES DEVANT MOI...JE...Je

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. Angéla se leva et mit une claque à Drago en lui hurlant qu'il était un « sale petit rat con » et partit à la suite de sa fille .

Du côté de Françoise et Hermione aussi c'était les hurlements

-POURQUOI TU T'OPPOSES AU MARIAGE !

-Car j'ai envie de baiser Drago il est trop chaud !

-Mais alors tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Tu croyais quoi hein ! Que j'allais rester avec une petite je-sais-tout au dents de castor !

Hermione partit en courant et en pleurs, Drago s'était approché de Françoise et lui avait mit une giffle retentissante.

-Je ne veux pas de toi moi j'aime Harry !

Sur ce il partit chercher le dit Harry qu'il trouva seul dans un cois en train de pleurer.

-hé. Calme toi. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry releva sa tête ruisselante de larmes vers son amour et lui captura ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux.

Conclusion :

Harry et Drago vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de bébés veelas.

Hermione trouva Narcissa en pleurs et lui montra les bienfaits du lemon yuri (oh putain c'est trop bon...) Et elles finirent ensemble.

Françoise la putain de française finit pute française pour mecs français et morte enterrée dans sa france natale de merde car elle a baisé avec un français qui avait le SIDA de la france... ou plusieurs français ? On lui souhaite de ne pas reposer en paix dans son cimetière pourri d'un village paumé de France. Amen.(je répète, j'aime beaucoup les françaises, je vous assure ! Elle sont trop b... non rien!)

Angela se suicida et laissa l'abbaye aux bons soins de sa fille qui vira toutes les nonnes plus dévergondées les unes que les autres et transforma le lieu en un cabinet d'ésteticinenne.

Le mariage de Drago et Harry n'eut pas lieu car Harry avait décidé qu'il voulait faire le prêtre et que comme il a craché sur le vrai prêtre ça a fait un scandale mais bon on va pas étaler...

Hermione vous souhaite d'avoir passé un bon moment et elle retourne faire le maillot à Narcissa.

Malya et Ade vous saluent et retournent à leurs délires.

FIN.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
